


[Podfic] Tide Pulls From the Moon

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Getting Together, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Post 5B, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's)  When Derek left Beacon Hills, finally ripping the tether free and remembering how to breathe, how to live again, it was Stiles who came after him. Stiles, who showed up at his door with blazing eyes, looking like he wanted to punch him in the face, but wrapping his arms around him instead, making him grunt in surprise at the raw strength of his embrace.“You asshole,” Stiles said, slapping him heartily on the back as he extricated himself, his voice rough under his bright smile. “You couldn’t have made yourself harder to find, could you?”





	[Podfic] Tide Pulls From the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintedrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tide pulls from the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438072) by [paintedrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/pseuds/paintedrecs). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/tide%20pulls%20from%20the%20moon%20mp3.zip) | **Size:** 211 MB | **Duration:** 04:05:59
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Tide%20Pulls%20From%20the%20Moon.m4b) | **Size:** 04:04:59 MB | **Duration:** 118

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A very special thanks to the lovely paintedrecs for giving permission to record this because I have a lot of Derek Hale feelings and this fic is EVERYTHING. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
